Automotive vehicle seats may include a head restraint positioned at a top of a seat back. Some head restraints may be adjustable. Adjustable head restraints are configured to move up and down relative to the seat back. Some head restraints may be active. Active head restraints are configured to move forward relative to the seat back during a rear impact event.
A head restraint may be connected with a seat back via mounting posts. The mounting posts are anchored to a structure forming the head restraint. Mounting posts of an adjustable head restraint are moveable relative to the seat back.
A head restraint of an automotive vehicle seat limits rearward movement of a head of an occupant. During a rear impact event, the occupant may be pressed into the seat due to differences in velocity between the seat and the occupant. As the occupant is pressed into the seat, the head of the occupant contacts the head restraint after some delay.